Wabah Obat Kuat se-Bleach Universe
by Raoed
Summary: Semua orang nyobain obat kuat bikinan Urahara yang katanya manjur bener. Obat yang bikin orang empat kali lebih kuat lagi jadi trend di bleach universe. Mau tau sebab-akibat orang-orang konsumsi obat kuat ini?


Ya, Sori gua anak baru di sini. Mohon bantuannya yak!

* * *

-Divisi 6-

Byakuya mondar-mandir depan meja kerja dia. "Duh gila gua kebelet pipis!" Dia ngomong ndiri sambil megangin Senbonzakura biar makin kuat nahan pipis. Kagak tau napa si Byakuya nahan pipis. "Serius dah gua pengen pipis. Obatnya kagak manjur nih. Gua tetep gak bisa kuat nahan pipis."

"Bang! Si mbah nambahin kerjaan aja nih! Masa gua dikasih kerjaannya bos adeklu."

"Abarai Renji, gantiin saya sebentar." Beruntung buat Byakuya, si Renji masuk bawa tumpukan kertas. Gak ada angin gak ada badai, dia langsung ngacir keluar. Lari-lari berasa emak-emak nemu diskonan ke arah kamar mandi.

"MINGGIR LU!" merasa bodo dia keluarga Kuchiki ape begimana, doi teriak-teriak sambil ngegusah orang yang ada di koridor. Dia belok ke kiri ke depan kamar mandi divisi 6. Tapi apesnya kamar mandi full. Spontan, Byakuya nyalip orang-orang yang ngantri kamar mandi terus gedor-gedor salah satu pintunya. "WOY BURUAN! GUA KEBELET!"

"Sape lu nyuruh gua buruan? Sono lu nunggu biar rasa ampe cepirit!" Yang di gedor jawab. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu (apalagi yang tau siapa yang gedor pintu orang itu) langsung kagak mau buang aer lagi saking kaget denger doi ngomong begitu ke taichou-nya ndiri. Mereka ada yang langsung kabur ampe ada yang ngompol saking takut ikutan ditebas ama Byakuya.

Tapi anehnya, Byakuya kagak marah kagak apa. Dia cuma bisa diem sambil jalan di tempat berasa paskibra. "G-Gua kebelet pipis. Serius gua mau pipis."

"Anu...maap Pak, silakan Pak duluan." Akhirnya yang abis buang aer di kamar paling pojok keluar. Byakuya langsung masuk tuh kamar dan pipis.

Byakuya ngilang, Renji ngobrol sama Kira lewat jendela berasa telenovela. "Tadi si Abang tiba-tiba ngibrit keluar pas gua masuk. Gua suruh gantiin dia. Mukanya suer pucet kayak jenazah."

"Mau beol kali dia. Sekarang kan lagi musim diare." Kira ngebales.

"Gua gak tau. Yang jelas dia lari-lari. Gua gak pernah liat dia lari."

"Ngomong tentang diare, di divisi gua lagi ngetrend obat kuatnya Pak Urahara." Denger gituan Renji kaget.

"Obat kuat "itu"?"

Kira garuk pala. "Banyak fungsi. Gak cuma itu. Katanya manjur banget, dapet bikin orang empat kali lebih kuat. Orang yang lagi diare minum itu langsung kagak diare."

"Ape judulnya?"

"Kalo yang gua denger sih ada dua versi. Kuat pagi sama kuat malem. Kalo pagi namanya "Obat Kulianto Becaki", kalo malem "Jeritan Istri".Itu sih yang gue denger."

"Anjrit yang malem judulnya ambigu dah. Berasa pelem horor indonesia, yang kayak Setan perawan gitu-gitu."

Kira senyum, "Lu apal bet horor Indonesia. Demen nonton ya lu? Ketawan lu."

"Kagak, gua sering aja liat di tipi. Tapi sori, gua kagak napsu nontonin yang gituannya."

"Alah boong lu. Emang gua kagak tau lu ke tempatnya Ichigo cuma buat beli vcd gituan lu."

"Lu aje nyebar fitnah. Mana pernah gua nonton gituan. Emang elu, mukelu kayak sakau tapi nyimengnya pelem bokep."

"Enak aje lu!"

Kira Renji lagi berantem, Byakuya tiba-tiba masuk. Mukanya masih pucet kayak mayat tapi at least dia udah kelar pipis. "Bang, napa tadi lari-lari kagak jelas?" Renji langsung nanya. "Kalo Abang diare, kata Kira ada obatnya Urahara. Katanya manjur bet. Bikin orang lebih kuat empat kali."

Byakuya diem aja? Dia duduk terus diem-diem ngumpetin obat puyer yang ada di kantongnya yang ternyata obatnya Urahara. Kira terus pamitan, dadah-dadah, dan ngabur. Bener kata Renji, bosnya mukanya kayak mayat. Makanya dia kabur, ngeri. Takutnya dia liat mayat idup. Kan gak lucu.

-Divisi 13-

Kabar Byakuya kebelet pipis nyampe ke kuping Mbah Ukitake yang lagi ngopi bareng Unohana yang abis ngobatin doi. Kagak inget umur, dia ngopi sambil ngunyah permen. Kagak diabetes apa yak?

"Jadi gua denger si Kuchiki-taichou kebelet pipis." Unohana ngomong.

Ukitake senyam-senyum, "Gua juga kagak kebayang dia kebelet pipis ampe bikin orang pada hernia."

"Bahaya Itu. Berarti orang yang nahan buang aer tuh udah kebelet banget. Tapi wajib tahan kalo nggak doi kena amuk."

"Ngeri yak. Untung aja gua hepi di sini ngemil and stuff.

"Tapi bahaya ah Ukitake-taichou. Kan lu udah tua, banyak makan gula ntar diabetes loh. Ntar kolesterol juga. Jantung struk bisa kena loh."

Ukitake nyengir, "Ngomong gitu ke Kyoraku. Mabok mulu kerjanya."

"Udah ya stop ya ngemilnya. Soalnya di kantor gua sekarang anak-anak muda pada ngeluh. Pas dicek, asam urat, kolesterol, ampe ada yang gagal ginjal."

"Gua tany?a, Yang dimaksud anak muda nih siapa?"

Unohana napas. "Banyak. Gara-gara apa? Gara-gara makanan jaman sekarang sintetis semua! Masa ya mie pake tawas, biar awet. Ngeri kan?"

"Kagak ah. Ngerian liat mukalu."

"MUKA GUA?"

"Sori aje, lu kan udah ibu-ibu yak. Lebih tua daei gua. Tapi mukalu sok muda."

"Sok muda dari mane?"

"Kendor dikit kek muka. Kayak gua dong, udah ubanan. Kyoraku juga udah keliatan tua. Lah elu, buset bodi masih kenceng. Mukanya berasa iklan anti aging."

Unohana mau ngamuk tapi gak bisa gara-gara perkataan doi bener juga. "Bagus dong kalo gitu. Gua gak perlu pake krim lagi buat ngencengin muka."

"Gua denger, cewek kendor kalo punya anak."

"Jadi?"

"Ya kalo lu gak kendor sih masuk akal juga. Lu gak beranak."

Unohana senyum. "Calon aja belom punya gua. Lu?"

"Kagak mikir gua. Gua udah tua, ubanan, sakit lagi. kuburan pun udah gua pesenin. Tinggal nunggu aja."

"Jangan gitu lu. Lu kan sekarang ganti obat, pasti enakan lu."

Ukitake ketawa, "Mane enakan? Dada gua masih sesek. Tapi ya, kalo boleh jujur gua berasa makin keker. Emang obat apaan noh?"

"Obatnya Urahara, kulianto Becaki sama Jeritan Istri." denger gituan Ukitake ngakak plus kaget.

"Jeritan istri? Apa maksudnya tuh?"

"Ya gitu dah. Lu kan laki, tau lah maksudnya."

"Oh! Itu?" Ukitake makin ngakak. "Ah, lu ngasih obat gituan apapun juga gak mempan ama gua. Gua udah tua kecot, adegan mah kagak bakal puas ceweknya. Lagi mana ada cewek yang mau adegan ama gua?"

"Gua." Unohana langsung nyaut. "Gua mau tau yang lu maksud tua kecot apaan."

Ukitake yang makin kaget cuma ngeliatin Unohana. Tapi Unohana ngomong lagi, "Mau dimana? Lapangan? Apa di sini aja?" Makin ngerasa mau gila Ukitake minum kopi dari ceret.

"Jadi lu doyan yang begitu lu? Liar juga lu."

Denger gituan, Unohana bingung. "Kenapa liar? Gua udah lama kagak duel ama lu."

"Sejak kapan kita duel? Seinget gua lu masih perawan."

"Hah? Lu mikir apa sih dari tadi? Yang gua maksud tuh duel senjata masing-masing!"

"Zanpakuto gua anak kecil, belom bisa duel. Ntar kesian otaknya, mesum sebelum waktunya."

"Kayaknya lu salah minum obat apa begimana, kok lu jadi bokepkayak Kyoraku sih?" Unohana ngelus dada. "Maksud gua Ukitake-taichou, kita duel senjata, perang, pedang-pedangan, atau apalah yang bisa lu tangkep di otak!"

"Gebuk-gebukan?"

"Iye."

Seketika Ukitake mukanya merah. "Aduh. Gue cowok lembut. Gak mungkin ampe yang begitu. Tapi kalo lu minta, bisa sihh gue coba. Asal lu bisa puasin gua."

"Serius deh, kayaknya obatnya Urahara bikin orang mesum beneran."

* * *

Sori kalo kagak lucu. Ntar chapter 2 gw bikin kasus baru.

REVIEW YAK!


End file.
